Zondark
Zondark is the Captain of The Count's Guards and has a fascination with Warhammers. He later transforms into an Apostle Spawn by the count when his rage for killing Guts clouds his judgement. Appearance When first shown, he is wearing large plated armour with a personalized face guard in the shape of a male face complete with detailed nose, mouth, bone structure and eyes. His actual face is somewhat brutish with short, scraggly black hair. Without his armour on, he wears a white-sleeveless under shirt and dark pants with boots. After becoming an Apostle-Spawn, his appearance alters to show sharp, demonic teeth and snake-like eyes in addition to the multiple changes his body goes through as Guts damages him. These changes include multiple growths that sprout out from wherever Guts attacks him, completely replacing two arms and even the Spawn itself sprouts out the side of Zondark's face to reveal its grotesque appearance, similar to the main body of the Count. Personality Zondark shows up with a very overconfident personality, much like any larger enemy that Guts faces in the series. He talks a big game when he first meets Guts, but surveys him with a bit of tactical intelligence involving Guts' weaponry. He also seems to enjoy a challenge, pitting his Warhammer vs. Guts' Dragonslayer in a test to see how it will fare in combat. In his Apostle Form, his personality is still present despite the fact that his body is mostly a puppet for the Count. He's primarily a mindless, rampaging tyrant at this point who will stop at nothing to kill Guts and his personality almost completely disappears after his head is slightly severed to reveal the growth inside. History Black Swordsman Arc Zondark appears before Gutsand quickly attacks, but Guts easily dodges. Zondark mistakenly kills several of his own unwitting soldiers. Nevertheless, he continues to attack. Eventually, Zondark manages to trap Guts between himself and a brick wall. He swings his hammer to deal the final blow, but Guts intercepts it with a strike from his giant sword. Guts' weapon proves the stronger; the shaft of Zondark's hammer is bent and the head is reduced to shrapnel that flies into Zondark's face. Zondark falls on the ground in pain and receives a kick to the face from Guts.Berserk manga; Chapter C0 Inside the castle, Zondark's injuries are tended to, unable to remain calm due to a mad desire to kill the Black Swordsman. The Count appears and orders everybody but Zondark to exit the room. The Count catches him around the neck as he bashes his head against a stone pillar; he begs the Count to be allowed to kill the swordsman. The Count accepts his wish, and forces Zondark to look directly at him. The Count opens his mouth, from which a large slug-like creature appears and crawls down Zondark's throat. When the Count declares that the now blank-faced Zondark will be in charge of killing the Black Swordsman. Zondark begins to laugh at the prospect of killing him. Later on, Zondark appears outside Vargas' lab and destroys the door, before stepping in. The swordsman draws his weapon and engages him in combat. Charging towards the swordsman, he dodges and slices off Zondark's right arm. Zondark then begins to grow tentacles from his new stump to replace it. Using his tentacles to grasp his hammer, Zondark once again engages in combat, with his greatly increased speed, his hammer cleaves through the supports around Vargas' lab. The ceiling begins to cave in. Still engaged in combat Guts blocks Zondark's whip-like strikes. Using his cloak to disorient Zondark, Guts capitalizes on Zondark's confusion by dealing a quick blow to his head, slicing it off from the left temple to the cranium. However, Zondark does not fall. Instead, the slug-like creature emerges from the wound and praises the Black Swordsman's skills. Before they can resume their battle, the ceiling caves in, and Zondark's body is crushed.Berserk manga; Chapter D0 Reference Category:Apostle Spawn Zondark Category:Dead Characters Category:Antagonists